Television advertisement has been used to promote products among the television audience. For example, when users are watching a media asset streamed from a television channel, advertisements are displayed during commercial breaks. For another example, some existing systems insert product placement advertisement into the content of the media asset, e.g., a brand name product may be featured in a scene of a television show. To get an advertisement of a target product displayed during the commercial break, the advertiser often needs to spend resource to produce a video advertisement for display during the commercial break. However, the advertisement reach during commercial break can be unstable as audience members may not pay attention to the content displayed during commercial breaks and may even choose to switch channels at commercial breaks. Thus, commercial break advertising may not be cost-effective as it often fails to attract the attention of the audience.